Aka mōshon
by Moondi27
Summary: La revolución no es sólo es un ideal, es un estilo de vida. Un BattousaixKaoru que espero que os guste. CAPITULO V reestructurado arriba! 03/08/2017
1. Capítulo I: Cabello Sangre

**Aka mōshon**

 **Notas de autora:**

Bueno, no quiero dar muchos datos sobre esta historia. En realidad, la había estado pensando algunas veces y de hecho, alguna vez publique un capitulo de ello y decidí darle de baja por no darle la constancia que necesitaba. Hoy, con un poco más de tiempo y reformando la primera parte, poniéndole un poco más de sangre a la historia admitiré pero también aseguro que habrá su lado romance, la re publico para que puedan darme sus sugerencias y sus comentarios.

Está demás decir que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pero si me inspiran. Sin más, Aka mōshon.

 **Capítulo I: Cabello Sangre**

-Bonita manera de conocerla, señorita.

El golpe que le habían propinado en la cabeza la despertó. Aunque sus ojos se encontraban tapados en esos momentos, supo que no era el mejor lugar del mundo. Sólo bastaba respirar el aire mohoso y sentir el frío para saber que no era su día.

Cuando le retiraron el mugroso trapo que funcionaba de tapaojos, pudo vislumbrar un lugar no menos tétrico de lo que imaginó. Y detrás, a un tipo de cabellera roja fumando un cigarrillo, ignorándola completamente.

A pesar de lo intrincado de su situación, ella no se asustó. Ni actuó de forma como lo haría con cualquiera.

-¿Existe alguna razón para que este aquí, Battousai?

Se escuchó una risilla del otro lado del cuartucho. Y al voltear, no pudo ver resplandecer sus ojos dorados bajo una de sus cejas arqueadas.

-No pensé que fuera estúpida, porque en televisión no lo parece.

-Y yo no pensé que fuera tan pequeño, pero aquí nos encontramos.- sonrió sarcásticamente, mientras la sonrisa de él desaparecía de su rostro.

-No creo que se encuentre en posición de ponerse graciosa.

-Pero eso no es impedimento. Además me trajo aquí y, en ese sentido, entiendo que quiere mi compañía. ¿O desea solo infringirme miedo mediante amenazas o golpes?

Battousai la miró fríamente. La mujer de Yukishiro era una verdadera molestia.

-Sí, para amenazas y golpes. Llévensela y denle lo que pide.

/

Cuando despertó de la golpiza, descubrió que una mujer le pasaba un trapo bañado en alcohol por las heridas. Siseó del ardor, pero calló.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Creo que viva. Esperé todo lo contrario.

-Pidió que no la maten.

-Lo imaginé.- esbozó ella, mientras miraba con debilidad a la mujer que le había ayudado.

-Lo mejor será que vayas a tomar desayuno. Aquí tienes ropa limpia. Úsala.

Cuando la mujer se retiró, ella se dirigió a un espacio del cuarto donde se encontraba una especie de jarra con agua y un espejo quebrado. Trató de lavar su rostro, notando con el tacto que su cara estaba adolorida. Al verse al espejo comprobó el porqué. Tenía moretones en las mejillas y en un ojo, perdiéndose el último en el amoratado de su piel. Fue descubriendo mientras se cambiaba otras marcas del mismo color.

Decidió salir ni bien tomó valor. El lugar estaba rodeado de pequeños campamentos y todos ellos rodeados de arboles inmensos que demostraban que estaban en lo profundo del bosque. La gente del lugar, entre uniformados y civiles, la miraban con extrañeza. Era la mujer de la noticia, intuyó que pensaban. No le dio mucha importancia.

Siguió caminando y encontró una especie de carpa que funcionaba de comedor. Al acercarse, le dieron un tipo de líquido viscoso y una especie de pan. Podía no recibir ni eso, masculló. Y buscó un lugar donde sentarse a tomar lo que le ofrecieron.

Mientras mordía bocados del pan de sabor dulce, siguió mirando el lugar. Ciertamente, el orden del Aka mōshon era bastante impecable. Las personas parecían colaborar de manera amable con ellos y ellos solían otorgarles la seguridad y la importancia que el gobierno había olvidado.

Aka mōshon había pasado de ser una agrupación social sin ninguna importancia a un movimiento levantado en armas para la instauración de una "democracia real". Kogoro Katsura, líder e ideólogo principal de la agrupación, había sido perseguido por el gobierno pero no logrado ni si quiera con sus esfuerzos la captura ni la evolución del movimiento, que crecía con el tiempo. Battousai, uno de sus hombres de confianza, había sido su rostro público y también su ejecutor, y había logrado con él, la llegada que necesitaba.

Dejó de pensar en ello cuando vio aparecer a un pelirrojo con una pañoleta ocultando la mitad de su rostro. Nadie conocía exactamente las facciones del revolucionario, y el día que la llevaron a tenerla en su presencia no pudo verlo bien. Lo único que le conocía era su frondosa cabellera roja, sus intimidantes ojos dorados y su pequeña estatura. De hecho, eso último no era realmente cierto: él seguía siendo un poco más alta que ella, pero en comparación de Enishi, por ejemplo, era un hombre menudo. Enishi.

-¿Pensando cómo escapar, señorita Kamiya?

Sus pensamientos se pasmaron al oír su amenazante voz ligeramente divertida.

-Hay que ser demasiado estúpido para intentar escapar, Sr. Battousai.

Eso lo descolocó. Realmente de ella, nada se lo esperaba.

-Quién sabe. Ayer dio otra impresión..- sostuvo con ironía Battousai, tratando de aparentar su estupor anterior.

-Tener secuestrada a alguien no debe ser un problema para usted, Sr. Pero a mí me afectó. Si quiere llamar a eso estupidez, tiene todo el derecho. No es como si pudiera si quiera reprochar, porque fácilmente me mandaría a golpear. ¿O me equivoco?

-No se preocupe, señorita. Eso no volverá a pasar.- dijo una voz madura y calmada que se acercaba silenciosamente. Kogoro Katsura había estado mirando impávido la conversación entre su hombre de confianza y la bulliciosa periodista, sin pasar desapercibido los moretones y los magullones que la última poseía a la luz del sol.

-¿Es posible creer en usted, Sr. Katsura?

-Es mi palabra, mi honor. Y sobretodo, mi nombre el que está en juego al decirle eso, dama. Espero que no haya sido con usted demasiado brusco mi amigo aquí presente.

Kaoru bufó bajo. Claro que había sido un salvaje, el pelirrojo ese. Nunca había visto a alguien tan determinado para hacer las cosas, se decía, pero su accionar bordeaba la locura y la muerte. Supuso que lo que le había pasado solo era una pequeña parte de lo que el mandato de este hombre podría realizar hacia cualquier persona, además que de por sí ella valía más viva que muerta para la mencionada organización. Y por supuesto, siempre supo que ser la novia de Enishi le iba a traer en algún momento problemas.

Kenshin oyó callado. Katsura era su jefe, y sobretodo era el pensador del ideal al que el perseguía. Aún no entendía la razón real de porqué el líder la quería en el campamento, aunque suponía solo cierta parte. ¿Qué harían con esa chica? ¿La matarían, torturarían o solo la secuestrarían? Pero quito la segunda idea después de que Katsura le prometiera lo contrario a costa de su honor. Katsura siempre era un hombre de compromisos claros, y sobre todo, si eso implicaban personas de por medio. La sangre de la revolución sólo caían en sus manos, y no en las de Kogoro.

-Sólo tengo una duda, señor.- sostuvo una azorada Kaoru, que miraba de reojo al pelirrojo maligno y a su jefe.

-Las dudas para después, pequeña. Primero, desayuna.


	2. Capítulo II: El Escape

**Notas de Autora:**

Buenas tardes c:

En Perú son casi las 5pm, así que perdonen si en sus países están en una hora distinta :c

Muchas Gracias por el apoyo. Esta historia me está gustando mucho, así que me emociona ofrecerles esto que para mí es una alegría y un interés especial.

Sin más, el capítulo II.

 **Capítulo II: El Escape**

Kogoro Katsura era un caballero en medio de una guerra. Guerra, que, de alguna manera, había sido por su culpa, pero eso no le quitaba su generosidad y educación. De hecho, ella había presenciado de primera mano la inteligencia y tacto de ese hombre, que podía con sus argumentos mover masas de personas en son de un mismo propósito.

Sin embargo, su alter ego, Battousai, parecía un ser bruto, ignorante de su acción. Como aquel animalillo que uno utiliza para ciertos fines, el pelirrojo sólo respondía a un medio y nunca a un objetivo. Suspiró apesumbrada, el hombre aquel podía ser un monstruo y un verdadero salvaje en cualquier momento y eso le intimidaba de sobremanera. Y más ahora que, a pesar de sus ruegos, Kogoro ordenó que viviría en la campaña del hombre en cuestión, en tanto que aunque si bien conocía de su poco interés de escapar, no podía fiarse de su sabida valentía y su especial inteligencia. Battousai bufó al mismo tiempo que ella contenía la respiración por 5 segundos. Era un halago seguido de un golpe. Una expresión de calma y una de desespero.

Al terminar la reunión, ella fue a la que había sido su casa por al menos unas horas. La misma mujer que en la mañana le curó y ayudó a arreglarse, le trajo consigo unas ropas más y sus colchas para la primera noche de ella en el espacio del pelirrojo. Tomó las prendas, sus mantas y su jarra y se dirigió a la casa de Battousai, esperando que aquella noche su mente no le jugara una mala pasada.

/

La improvisada cama construida para ella en medio del cuarto no le pareció cómoda ni tranquila. No es que se quejara de la construcción o del delgado colchón que en ella había, sino del hecho que se encontrara lejos de los bordes de la campaña, otorgándole la inseguridad de una presa de cacería.

-Es un método de vigilancia. No habrá forma de que escapes de mi supervisión de esta manera.- dijo el hombre, mientras que veía como Kaoru inpeccionaba su espacio con cierta extrañeza y por qué no decirlo, miedo.

-¿Esto será un eterno combate, señor Battousai? Incluso, ¿Hasta dormido? –sostuvo ella, mientras lo miraba directamente y se sentaba en el condenado catre, que cumplía muy tristemente su función.

-Yo no duermo, señorita Kamiya. ¿O debo decir _Señora?-_ dijo, en tono burlesco.

-Señorita. Pero supuse que lo sabría usted, o ¿Acaso su informante sólo le da lo poco que puede conseguir? O peor aún ¿Su mando no tiene el efecto suficiente?

Y un vaso se rompió a los pies de Kaoru. Con la misma rapidez que la última palabra que pronunció se disolvió en el espectro.

-No es mi amiga. No es una reportera. Usted sólo es una maldita secuestrada, que si por mí fuera sería sólo un cadáver. Absténgase de ser boquifloja, señorita Kamiya, que la promesa de Katsura yo no la he hecho.

Silencio. Los ojos de Kaoru eran sólo expresión de miedo con coraje, entrecerrados por la molestia y la falta de luz del lugar. Kenshin la miró más fríamente. De hecho que ella debería tener razones para temer por su vida, pero parecía que no lo tenía en ningún grado. Tentaba a la muerte, al ser como era y al hacerlo frente a él. No era totalmente consciente de que su voz chillona, su atravesada personalidad y su maldita boca, puerta de las frases más estúpidas y desquiciantes que pudiesen existir, eran incentivos para Kenshin de querer asesinarla continuamente. Ella era exactamente el tipo de mujer que él detestaba, sin filtro y sin instinto de supervivencia. Una verdadera idiota con gran boca.

Levantó la ceja y lo ignoró volteándose, mientras que arreglaba sus cachivaches en su colchón. Su estómago rugió en el espacio que compartían, y ella trató de disimular su hambre. Ahora le tocó la oportunidad de levantar la ceja al pelirrojo, que tiró con cierta precisión en ese espacio una pequeña bolsa.

-Traga, cervatillo, que no quiero tener que escuchar ese asqueroso sonido de ti otra vez. Y hazlo rápido, que en breves apagaré la luz y no es de mi interés sentirte rumiando en medio de la noche.

Kaoru lo miró con desprecio. Sabía que debía ser cuidadosa mientras se encontraba totalmente a solas con él, sus palabras podían enloquecer al hombre hasta el punto de matarle. Había presenciado su bestialidad, propia de un hombre que tiene contenida una ola de locura con una sola línea de cordura. Pensó maneras de cómo responder ante sus respuestas soeces, y no se le ocurrió ninguna. Era un verdadero animal, pensó ella, mientras abría la pequeña bolsa y encontraba algunas galletas y un poco de crema amorronada, que intuía era paté. Una frase de más, podía ser el desencadenante de su crueldad. Un sonido en la noche que le desagradase, y sabía que podía ser el último que escuchara.

Comió con cierta rapidez y se echó en la cama, al contrario de donde él se encontraba. Sentía en su espalda las orbes doradas del hombre, que, sentado en una esquina, la observaba . Era un tipo intimidante y sobre todo, era un tipo con muchos problemas. Volteó todo su cuerpo para observarlo fijamente, a modo de rebeldía. Él no podía pensar que era una mujer débil ni siquiera ante sus amenazas constantes. Y logró su cometido, sorprendiendo levemente al pelirrojo, que paso muchas horas de la noche chocando su mirada dorada contra la azul azafirada de la mujer, que no le dio tregua hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

/

Un trapo le cayó en la cara mientras dormía, golpeando levemente sus moretones y haciéndole gemir muy levemente. Definitivamente algún día se las pagaría ese pelirrojo, por los malos tratos que había tenido con ella y las malditas amenazas que le profería en cuanto había oportunidad.

-Despierta, tendrás un trabajo comunitario hasta que Kogoro decida que hacer contigo, así que muévete.

Kaoru se levantó apesadumbrada, y dirigió su mirada al hombre. Él, que estaba de espaldas, era, a su parecer, un hombre mediano respecto de su género. Su cabello, la espesa mata roja, caía desordenadamente en su espalda, llegando hasta su inexistente cintura, la cual tenía cicatrices y surcos que presumió se extendían hasta su torso. La piel magullada era, supuso, heridas de guerra, y aunque no podía ver muy bien su rostro, pudo vislumbrar mientras el tomaba su cabello en una coleta baja que la pelusa rojiza de su nuca se unía a la barba que crecía en su barbilla. Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de voltear y disimular la mirada inquisidora que le había estado dedicando, él volteó con ya la pañoleta cubriéndole la mitad de la cara. Supuso que debajo de ella, él sonreía por su descubrimiento: sus ojos tenían un brillo divertido y su ceja izquierda, arqueada en demasía, le afirmaba que había caído en un juego.

-¿Ni dos días y ya miras hombres desnudos sin su consentimiento?

-Creo que absolutamente nada de lo que usted pueda ofrecer me interesa.- dijo ella, mientras miraba como el pelirrojo se ponía un bividí, que dejaban expuestos sus trabajados músculos.

-Eso me parece muy bien. No me gusta que las mujeres me acosen y menos cuando vivan en mi campamento. Usted debe ser como una mascota... ¿un gato? Mientras sea limpia, independiente, coma y se aleje lo suficiente como para no tener que tener contacto con usted pero aún pueda estar en mi radio de vigilancia, estará bien.- sostuvo mientras que le tiraba en las manos una bolsa blanca, y se ponía un arma inmediatamente en el cinturón del pantalón.- Y cuídese, Kamiya. Esto no es Tokio, cualquiera puede matarla por dinero, placer o simplemente por órdenes. Incluso su disque novio.

Y se fue, dejándole confundida.

/

La tarea que le habían encomendado era buena. Tenía todos los días que leerle a los niños de la aldea unos cuentos, enseñarle cosas básicas como las letras o los números y cuidarlos hasta la hora indicada. Era como una especie de maestra, pero con cuatro matones rodeando el lugar para evitar que escapara o que diga algo inapropiado.

La mañana pasó rápido. Los niños eran seres amables por naturaleza, pero a ella le pareció que estos eran en extremo cariñosos. Jugaron, leyeron y descansaron en todo el tiempo que estuvo con ellos. Debía admitir que era una experiencia enriquecedora y novedosa: siendo sincera, nunca había sentido esa conexión tan directa con otras personas como con los niños que asistían a las clases. Ni si quiera con el periodismo, que le había dado sus mayores logros y alegrías.

Para la hora de almuerzo, Kaoru se acercó a la carpa que ofrecía comida, esperando tener tanta suerte como hasta ahora Y la tuvo, lo que hizo que celebrara sentándose en su lugar favorito en el campamento, cerca a un árbol como sombra y una piedra chata como mesa. Mientras tomaba el almuerzo se detuvo a pensar en el lugar donde se encontraba, concluyendo que esto definitivamente esto no era nada comparable con Tokio. La ciudad era la cuna de rapidez y la eficiencia, de gente desconociéndose, de pistas imparables y tiempos claros, de realidades y no sueños. Allí, en medio de un bosque en medio de la nada, no existían relojes ni apuros, era un espacio de sueño, de tranquilidad y sobriedad. Sin duda, si las circunstancias no fueran las actuales, le hubiera gustado de sobremanera el lugar y hubiera vuelto. Era un poco triste recordar que los millones de árboles eran sólo los barrotes de la celda que habían creado para ella.

-Siempre pensativa usted, señorita Kamiya. Pareciese que sus ojos se pierden en el horizonte, no sé si buscando una respuesta a sus dudas o una salida únicamente.

\- Señor Katsura, buenas tardes.- dijo una sorprendida Kaoru, que realizó una pequeña reverencia y sonrió ante la pequeña broma del hombre.- ¿Existe alguna salida que usted conoce que me recomiende?

-No lo creo. Pero verá, señorita Kamiya, la respuesta de su "secuestro", si quiere llamarlo de esa manera, no está en que tan rápido o tan lejos corra. Es el método, la forma como se hagan las cosas: sé que usted es una persona demasiado lista, pero deberá serlo mucho más que su captor. Kenshin tiene algo que usted no tiene, y viceversa. Demuestren que son capaces de explorar a fondo su potencial, y salga de aquí bajo sus propios medios, jugando limpio el juego del gato y el ratón.

-Ya veo, ¿Entonces puedo entender que usted me incita a escapar, señor Katsura?- preguntó Kaoru, mirándolo fijamente.

\- Por lo menos, yo no tengo ya más razones para tenerla aquí. Pero tampoco razones para ayudarla a salir. ¿Me entiende?


	3. Capítulo III: Enishi

**Notas de Autor:**

Chicos y Chicas, disculpen la demora. En verdad este tiempo ha sido un poco complicado para mi y este capítulo en sí es bastante corto pero prometo tenerlo mucho mejor y más amplio para las siguientes.

Esta en etapa un poco confusa la situación, pero, esperen que poco a poco se aclarara el panorama para Kaoru y Kenshin c:

Sin más, agradezco de antemano su atención y su comprensión.

 **Capítulo III: Enishi**

Kenshin debía reconocer que la mujercilla esa era una bala. Su trabajo en la escuela del poblado era bueno, los niños la querían y estimulaba a los mismos para ser mejores. Eso era algo que admiraba de alguna forma, y además, parecía no querer escapar. O parecía que nunca lo quiso. Pensó que después de todo, su vida en Tokio no era tan buena. O quien sabìa, quizás tenía un plan de escape, ninguna persona querría estar encerrada todo el tiempo.

Suspiró al entrar su campamento, y esperó encontrar tranquilidad al entrar. Sus sentidos le advirtieron que algo distinto había en el cuarto y presumió muy raudamente que era Kaoru. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para escuchar una pequeña vocecilla tararear una especie de canción mientras se movía grácilmente de entre el espacio, haciendo simultáneamente algún tipo de limpieza. Gruñó. En definitiva, odiaba lo entrometida que era esa tipa. Ya cuando había decidido dar un paso para avizorar de su presencia y concluir con esa fiesta, ella comenzó a bailar mucho más coordinadamente. Él sonrió, porque de repente la mujer ya no era nada doloroso de ver, e incluso parecía que sabía bailar. Contuvo una especie de risa nerviosa al vislumbrar que hasta podría decirse que le daba placer mirarla. Bufó ante el pensamiento fuera de lugar, y entró dándole un susto tremendo a Kaoru. Ella no se imaginaba si quiera que él estaría allí o que incluso, alguien estuviera por entrar, tanto que del susto cayó de sus manos el trapo que usaba para desempolvar algunos trastes y mueblecillos pequeños. El pelirrojo, de un preciso y certero movimiento, logró tomarlo antes de que cayera.

-Mucho más cuidado en lo que haces, Kamiya.

-¿He hecho algo de mal?- dijo la pelinegra, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración.

-Muchas cosas. Dentro de ellas, el limpiar sin mi permiso.- respondió Battousai, con voz ronca y fría.

-No pensé que fuera tan importante el tema para pedir permiso.

-Pues ya lo sabes. Mi campamento, mis reglas. Y la próxima vez que se te ocurra de andar de ama de casa, que sea mientras que este presente. Recuerda que no estas vacacionando, chiquilla.- dijo el, mientras tomaba una taza con una especie de líquido que desconocía totalmente, y que parecía que le gustaba.

-Me lo recuerdas tan constantemente que dudo pueda olvidarme alguna vez, captor.

-Entonces, vamos por buen camino.

Kaoru lo miró molesta y se fue a sentar a su colchón, mientras su estómago daba los primeros síntomas de tener hambre. A pesar de que de hecho le había incomodado su actitud, debía admitir que esta fue la conversación más cordial que habían tenido y eso siempre iba ser un paso a favor. Más ahora que su deseo de escapar había acrecentado.

/

Enishi había movido a todo su escuadrón a analizar la situación por los alrededores, en busca de formas como atacar el poblado central del Aka moshon. Estaba seguro que en él estaba Kaoru, siendo víctima de las torturas y vejámenes que esta agrupación, esperando con penurias poder salir.

Kaoru era una mujer distinta, y desde que la conoció supo que eso iba a tener buen final si se empeñaba. Ella era lista, extrovertida e impulsiva, algo que incluso para algunos hombres era signo de falta de elegancia. Pero no para él, que le intuía incluso un toque salvaje e intrépido, en el mejor de los sentidos. Kaoru supo ganar su corazón con su fuerza y su amor diario. Tan rápido y tan fuerte, que deseaba fuera su esposa.

Enishi suspiró y frunció el ceño. No se iba a ir del pueblo sin conseguir encontrar a Kaoru.

/

Kaoru se alentó a si misma a ser más cordial pero nunca lo suficiente como para que el pelirrojo sospechase. Debía ser igual de furiosa, pero con las armas menos afiladas. Ronroneó para sus adentros, debía conseguir más en poco tiempo. Quizás algunos derechos más, como poder salir sin vigilancia o no dormir con él, pero Battousai era tan especial… a veces pensaba que era en entero difícil y una misión imposible. Pero nada perdía, y eso la confortaba para seguir el plan. De manera paralela, comenzó a buscar rutas de escapes, en el camino de la escuela al campamento o de la escuela al lugar de la comida. No podía perder espacio de tiempo ni oportunidades: su escape podría presentarse en cualquier momento debía ser hábil para identificarlo.

Para cuando llego el atardecer, Kaoru decidío sentarse cerca a un arbusto, mientras planeaba mentalmente alguna forma de salir. Pero recordó un poco al final que le deparaba fuera de este lugar: no demasiado, en verdad. La situación de la que venía, por más "libre" que estuviera, no lo era en demasía si comparaba ello con la vida luego de su captura. Si era sincera, los últimos años con Enishi habían sido bastante malos.

Aunque en verdad se había enamorado de él cuando comenzó la relación, la situación empeoró cuando él demostró ser absolutamente indiferente con ella. Era un fantasma en su departamento aún estando junto a ella, y una molestia cuando decidía algo en su carrera. Enishi sólo reaccionaba cuando ella decidía tomar nuevos rumbos en el periodismo, convenciéndola en desistir en cuanto se le ocurría. Por último, en estos últimos meses, ella se enteró que la engañaba. ¿Qué la mantenía allí? La costumbre. La costumbre de andar con alguien, y de no tener que enfrentar la soledad. Y el miedo, de que Enishi en su extrañeza pueda hacer algo.

Mientras pensaba ello, los ojos dorados de su captor la miraron. Impasible, incólume como siempre. La mata color sangre volaba mientras oía los gemidos de ella se perdían en el aire. Kaoru ignoraba su presencia, y él, el sentimiento que le embargaba.


	4. Capítulo IV: Conociéndote mejor

**Notas de autor:**

Se que me demoro :/ y no escribo párrafos largos, pero tengo fe de que no será un fic demasiado largo. Quiero centrarme en aspectos básicos, con algunos detalles importantes, y sin apresurar tanto los pasajes importantes de la relación Kaoru-Kenshin.

Los quiero mucho, y espero sus comentarios :D

 **Capítulo IV: Ataque**

Kenshin le entregó unas colchas al anochecer. Ella lo miró agradecida, por la amabilidad en entregarle las colchas y por pensar en ella. Quizás Battousai no era tan malo como parecía.

Kaoru comenzó a tener mucha curiosidad respecto de él. ¿Cómo sería su nariz? ¿Sus pómulos? ¿Y su forma de pensar, más allá de Aka moshon? ¿Tendría sueños?. En verdad, le intrigaba ese hombre. En demasía.

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?.- dijo, y su voz, salida de su alma, se perdió en el silencio. Los ojos de Battousai parecían salir de sus orbes, de la sorpresa de una pregunta tan simple y a la vez, tan inapropiada en estas instancias. Kaoru ya había preguntado algo, y aunque dudó en seguir preguntando, pensó que no tenía mucho que perder.- Es decir, no creo que nadie se llame Battousai.

Kenshin sopesó ante revelar esa información. En primer lugar, nadie conocía su identidad real en el campamento ni en Japón, sólo Katsura. Por otro lado, ella era periodista y el conocimiento de su identidad podría ser clave para cuando, si algún día salía, los procesos contra Aka Moshon tengan nombre y rostro. Si salía viva, claro.

-Kenshin. Y no preguntes más, Kaoru.-respondió él, ante la ahora mirada atónita de ella y su expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora me dices tu nombre?

-Porque no me lo habías preguntado antes.- mintió Kenshin, mientras preparaba algo simple en una improvisada cocina. Kaoru, que olía esa comida con ansias, sopesaba toda la información hasta ahora: desde la manera amable en entregarle las colchas, que respondiera sus preguntas, que se refiriera a ella como Kaoru y no como cervatillo y que lo haga educadamente. En ese momento, podría creía creer ya cualquier cosa.

-Ya veo. ¿Puedo decirte Kenshin de ahora en adelante?- cuestionó Kaoru, al entender que quizás si no se lo había dicho a ella era probable que no fuera una información demasiado pública.

-En tanto estemos aquí. Afuera, nadie lo sabe.

-Ya veo.- respondió Kaoru, y vio en los ojos de Kenshin que las preguntas por hoy fueron suficientes.

La comida estuvo deliciosa y el sueño le llego en cosa de nada. Al sentarse en su catre, se dio cuenta que Kenshin tomaba un posición más cómoda, dejando su esquina y sentándose en su propia cama. La mirada no era inquisidora, como las primeras veces. Ahora solo la miraba para no cometer errores.

-¿Nunca duermes?

-Sólo lo suficiente.

-Cada vez que abro los ojos, te veo mirándome.- confesó Kaoru, con un ligero tinte rosa en las mejillas, que a pesar de la noche, Kenshin pudo vislumbrar.

-Lo suficiente, Kaoru. Ahora duerme.- respondió con tono cortante, mientras Kaoru, se sumía en un sueño reparador.

/

Cuando se levantó, comió lo que le habían dejado en la mesita. Kaoru deseaba ir a casa en verdad, para ese momento. Pero recordaba que Enishi, sobre todo, era alguien que en su vida normal ya no quería tener. Aunque era difícil, su compromiso había sido rápido y hacía un tiempo importante, ya no sentía nada por él. Enishi necesitaba a la dama sumisa y callada, digna candidata de esposa de un General. Y no a Kaoru, alguien que necesita su libertad.

Kaoru suspiró: incluso dentro del campamento de entre los leños, ella se sentía más libre que en el bosque de cemento que significaba Tokio. Pero extrañaba a su familia, su trabajo, sus amigos. Y eso era algo que no podía reemplazarse fácilmente.

Sus cabellos cayeron en frente de sus ojos azules y decidió arreglarse un poco el mismo. Al mirarse al espejo, confirmó que de los moretones de su rostro ya no queda nada. Sus ojos fulgían de entre sus pestañas negrísimas, y sus pómulos están ligeramente más rosáceos. Nada quedaba de la mujer de reportaje, que debía mantener una imagen. El sobrevivir, pensó, le cambia la perspectiva a cualquiera. Ahora era una mujer natural, sin maquillaje, sin más que lo necesario, sólo con ganas de seguir viviendo.

Kenshin entró de sopetón mientras ella tomaba su cabello en una coleta alta, y dejaba al descubierto su nuca blanquecina. La miró aún haciéndose de la coleta, aunque sabiendo que ella tenía plena convicción de su presencia.

No era fea. Nada fea. Y de hecho tenía un cuerpo bastante bonito.

Desechó esos pensamientos en cuanto ella volteó y lo miró con sus ojos azules. Tremendos ojos azules que ocupaban importante porción de su rostro, refulgente como el zafiro.

-Te toca ir temprano hoy a escuela. Necesitaremos tu ayuda con los niños.- sostuvo, ocultando su molestia por verse descubierto.

-Sí, ya me estaba dirigiendo para allá.- mencionó Kaoru, sin darse cuenta de la incomodidad del pelirrojo.- ¿Hay algún mandato expreso hoy?

-Lo de siempre. Sólo que ten cuidado.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Kaoru, a raíz de su mirada esquiva.

-No, y ya vete. Ahora me cambiaré.

/

-¿Cómo los ves, Hania?

-Bastante bien, diría yo. Incluso, le dijo su verdadero nombre.

-Oh, excelente. Eso me parece excelente.-sonrió el viejo, con un poco de tranquilidad.- Kenshin es un hombre bueno, pero a veces puede ser muy cruel. Ha olvidado el trato fuera de la Revolución y ella necesita el toque de aventura para no aburrirse de la vida.

-¿ Y si llegase a superar la barrera de sólo la amistad?

-Eso deje de ser nuestro problema. Ni si quiera son amigos, en verdad, Hania. Además Kenshin sabe cuál sería el precio de tener una mujer. Y más si es la misma de un importante funcionario de Guerra del Japón.

/

-¡Todos, avancen!

Enishi recorrió el lugar con sigilio, como una pantera. Sus hombres, totalmente subordinados a él, hacían lo mismo.

El plan era sencillo: atacar un punto de mediana debilidad, y crear que el enemigo se centre en él. Luego, buscar la manera de ir por Kaoru.

Peinaron la zona con bastante éxito y lograron encontrar un lugar medianamente importante. Si lo hacían muy rápido, no tendría por qué haber muertos. Su objetivo en ese preciso instante era salvar a Kaoru, y no toparse con Battousai.

/


	5. Capítulo V: Comprendiendo

**Notas de la autora:**

Ando tratando de actualizar por partes esta historia. De hecho, le he hecho una modificación importante, ya que consideraba que era un poco complicado adentrar el problema principal tan pronto. Además que consideraba que hasta cierto punto, fue mal escrito. Una buena amiga me hizo reflexionar en ello y aquí, les traigo algo mejor y más simpático.

Es algo corto, pero espero pueda ser de su gusto.

Un abrazo!

 **Capítulo V: Comprendiendo**

No había pasado mucho tiempo, pero no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo estaba con el Aka Mōshon. De hecho, aún no entendía muchas cosas. Ella tenía el objetivo de escapar, eso sin lugar a dudas, pero Battousai la confundía.

La había tratado muy mal desde el comienzo: la había mandado a golpear, le hablaba como un animal, le daba comida como si fuera su mascota, la vigilaba como si fuera un bien custodiado. Pero hacía una semana aproximadamente, le había dicho incluso hasta su nombre. No la miraba directamente, pero al menos le hablaba como si fuera una persona. Hasta se refería a ella como Kaoru.

No entendía nada. Ese hombre tenía el don de la imprevisibilidad. Los días se pasaban entre actitudes agrestes y algunas otras amables. Su atención era extraña, incluso. Había momentos donde la ignoraba perfectamente por horas, y no la saludaba cuando se encontraban en la aldea. Pero a veces lo descubría mirándola fijamente, como si pudiera leer sus gestos con precisión infinita.

¿Qué quería Katsura? ¿Por qué la mantenía con un hombre tan extraño? ¿Por qué no la dejaba libre sino le suponía gran cosa y no se opondría a su escape?

Nada en esta organización, en este tiempo ni en este lugar tenía razón de ser.

-Tengo una pregunta que hacer, Kenshin.

-Sabes dónde se encuentra el baño. A mi parecer, no hay nada más que debas saber.- Respondió con frialdad.

-¿Alguna vez me dirán que hago aquí?

Kenshin resopló. Que jodida era esta mujer.

-No lo sé. Y no me importa. Estas aquí, y ya está.

-¿En verdad no te aburre estar aquí, conmigo? No me digas que es divertido hacer de niñera.- sostuvo la mujer, con una mirada fuerte.

-Es cierto, es más que quejoso. Pero, mujer, a comparación tuya, yo no cuestiono las decisiones de mis superiores.

-Entonces, ¿Tu cumples tus mandatos sin rechistar? ¿Cómo un robot?

-Bingo.

Kaoru creyó que le bromeaba. ¿Acaso no cuestionaba nada? ¿Era muy estúpido o muy leal a la causa? No lo entendía realmente.

-¿Por qué Aka Mōshon?

-¿Por qué?- repreguntó Kenshin, hasta desanimado.

-Si. No me parece que estés realmente interesado en derrocar a un gobierno. Te he visto pasear por los lugares con tranquilidad, leer. Eres a veces un patán, no lo negaré. Pero no encajas con el tipo de hombre que piensas cuando relacionas a alguien con una revolución.

-Parece, mujer, que no recuerdas que el primer día fuiste golpeada.- dijo él, alzando una ceja.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, imbécil.- contestó Kaoru, con furia.

Furia que, se disipó casi con rapidez, dando lugar al miedo. Battousai se había acercado a ella en un santiamén, tomando sus dos manos con una de las suyas y acercándose a ella peligrosamente. Peligrosamente cerca.

-De verdad, eres una mujer tremendamente estúpida.- habló Battousai, con voz infernal. Sus ojos dorados refulgían en su mirada, su cabello rojo se pegaba ligeramente a su frente y su invasión al espacio personal de Kaoru fue suficiente para que ella decidiera ponerse roja del miedo. Tenía temor y tenía ganas de pegarle. Todo a la vez.

Y además, una imperiosa curiosidad. Desde esa cercanía podía vislumbrar pequeñas pecas en la semi oculta nariz del pelirrojo, las numerosas pestañas que rodeaban sus ojos, en las pequeñas orejas que sostenían el trapo que le ocultaba media cara. ¿Cómo sonreiría? ¿Cómo serían sus labios?

De un momento a otro, con la otra mano, Battousai jaló coleta negra de su acompañante, dejando su cuello expuesto. Ante el movimiento, ella gimió ligeramente. El pequeño dolor, el agarre forzoso, los nuevos conocimientos, todo, le hicieron darse cuenta, que su posición no era nada buena. Corría riesgo.

-La próxima vez, que se te ocurra cervatillo, decirme algo parecido, no vivirás para contarlo.

Y de un momento a otro, Battousai desapareció.

/

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué esa mujer era así?

Bufó. Esa mujer era verdaderamente un misterio.

Le daba en ocasiones mucho que pensar: era abierta y transparente en sus pensamientos, su rostro era reflejo puro de cada cosa que se le cruzaba por la cabeza. Se sonrojaba rápido, sea por temor o por enojo. Cuando estaba feliz, canturreaba por el lugar como si no se diera cuenta que era una mujer secuestrada. Cuando enseñaba a los niños del pueblo, era tranquila y pacífica. Cuando se encontraban ambos solos, se envalentonaba.

Sólo sintió en ella un rasgo de temor hacía un momento, cuando la acercó para enfrentarla. Tuvo cerca su pequeño cuerpo por algunos segundos: Su rostro levemente enrojecido, su nariz diminuta, sus ojos profundos azules embravecidos, sus labios rosados. Sus curvas, nada imperceptibles, estaban cubiertos por ropas perfectamente decentes, pero que él se había detenido a observar desde que la vio entrar. Y su cuello, una especie de maravilla blanquecina que unía esa cara compungida con esas clavículas que eran más que bonitas. Esa mujer, tan insolente, tan valiente, tan guapa, que le daba ganas de abofetearla como también de besarla.

¿Besarla?

Kenshin sacudió la cabeza. Ese mismo pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza cuando la tuvo tan cerca. Ese ridículo pensamiento que le hacía preguntarse si su mayor pesadilla había pasado.

¿Ya acaso se había olvidado de lo que pasó con Tomoe?

¿Ya acaso se había olvidado de la consecuencia de su capricho?

/

-¿Te estás llevando mejor con la Señorita Kamiya?

Kenshin levantó una ceja ante la pregunta de Katsura. Ese viejo era extraño: nunca sabía exactamente que quería.

-¿Eso es algo que importe respecto al plan que manejas?

-Pues sí, es algo de hecho, sumamente importante.- respondió con sencillez, mientras revolvía el café en aquella diminuta tacita.

Kenshin había sido siempre un gran tipo, dentro de todo. Era joven, era sencillo, no necesitaba de cosas complicadas. Se dejaba llevar por el sentimiento de la justicia, de la furia de todo aquello que había acaecido por la indiferencia del gobierno a los pueblos más lejanos, como del que había provenido.

Además era bien parecido. Las mujeres de la aldea no le eran indiferente, ni si quiera lo fue su pequeña Tomoe.

Sonrió de lado. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde lo de Tomoe, que a veces pareciera que no había existido. Sus pequeñas manos, sus ojos negros como la noche.

-Nos soportamos, si eso responde a tu pregunta.

-Sí, lo responde bien.- dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza.- ¿Sabes? Aun tengo dudas sobre tu decisión.

-¿Mi decisión? – respondió el pelirrojo, afilando su mirada.

-Ey, chiquillo, no me mires de esa manera. No soy tu enemigo.- sonrió levemente Katsura, logrando que Kenshin desviara su mirada con una expresión mas suelta.- Hijo, eres un gran hombre. Tú podrías tener todo lo que quisieras. No entiendo porque sigues con este sueño que es meramente mío. Debes seguir tu vida, muchacho. Sal de aquí, consíguete un trabajo y una mujer. Te lo he dicho mil veces.

-Sabe porque estoy aquí. Sabe porque no me marcharé. Conoce de mi pensamiento y de mi deuda, no puedo comprender que es lo que no entiende.- esbozó molesto.- Cada cierto tiempo vienes con la misma cantaleta, viejo. Y sabes que responderé.

-¿Te molestaría volver a repetírmelo, Kenshin?

-Estoy aquí porque esta también es mi lucha. Porque por esta lucha Tomoe pereció. Porque te debo su vida y la mía también.

-Tú no me debes nada, chiquillo. Eres muy prepotente. Yo no te pedí nada. Tú estás aquí porque quieres.- escupió el viejo, mirándolo fijamente.- Tomoe no hubiera querido esto para ti. Yo no quiero esto para ti. ¿Qué más esperas?

-Esto no es algo que se arregla de esta manera para mí, Katsura. Y por favor, deja de molestar.


End file.
